kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi
Description Higashi's power at any range makes him a legendary martial arts master, but he doesn't like being walked out on. Attacks * Open Palm * Dashing Strike (25% chance for a critical hit) * Sweep * Chi Blast Equippable Items Martial Artist Items * Caltrops: Can force the opponent to choose between a painful Chi Blast and a relatively low 14 damage; still, it is better than nothing. * Flash Powder: May be found useful. There are probably better options though, since Higashi should usuallly be on the offensive. * Origami Crane: The only attack with relatively small accuracy is Sweep (90%), even though the immunity to stat debuffs is somewhat useful. It is also useful to prevent characters like Popo from dodging attacks. Mediocre choice. * Scroll of Inner Focus: Enables Higashi to deal relatively high damage for little cost. It makes Higashi able to change range and use open palm 3 times instead of only two. It slightly reduces the cost of Chi Blast, but you will still have to rest to fire it twice. * Jade Figurine: With this item, Higashi becomes a strong tank (95 hp) able to deal decent damage. Solid choice. General Items * General's Insignia: All of Higashi's moves are single-hit, so this item is an effective choice for Higashi. * Girdle of Iron Will: His main attacks, open palm and dashing strike, are usually too fast to be interrupted, but you can use this if you don't like to be stunned or critted. * Healing Salve: With 80 HP and stunning/interrupting attacks, Higashi has the potential to heal quite a bit of damage. Always consider Jade Figurine though - you'd need to keep Higashi in for at least 8 turns in order for Salve to be better. * Stoneheel Totem: Since Sweep and Dashing Strike are relatively cheap, Higashi can continually frustrate mono-rangers by changing. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Lower damage than Caltrops, but has the added option of switching to deal damage. Most often the better choice. * Mindreader's Chalice: Overkill. 60 damage upon successful intercept should be enough, choose something else. If its all you got, fine. you may be able to force a deadly guessing game if the opponent is at far. Strategy Strengths * Very solid, all-round character. * From afar, Dashing Strike can deal medium damage with a high chance (25%) to crit and at a low, infinitely spammable cost. Chi Blast can be used for high damage at a high cost. * At close range, Open Palm is very quick, deals medium damage, and can interrupt your opponent's attacks. * High HP. * Balanced resistances. * If you're good at guessing opponent switches, Higashi can deal incredible damage using his innate ability. Weaknesses * Chi Blast costs a lot of energy. * Good all-rounder, but not particularly strong at any one thing. * He has no specific strong resistance, so he's not a great tank. * Hits don't do particularly high damage, execpt for Chi Blast, which is hard to execute. * Girdle of Iron Will negates three of his moves' procs. * The proc chances on Open Palm and Sweep (30%) are too low to be reliable. Known bugs None Changes scheduled with next versions v. 1.9f *Higashi, Open Palm chance to interrupt up 25%->30% *Higashi, Open Palm energy down 40->35 Full Art Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists